Drinking Leads to Betrayal
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: After the moose lion incident Sokka decides it is better for his heath to leave the gang to their training. Toph informers Sokka of the estate her family has in the town of Jong. So taking Appa Sokka fly's to the nearby town were Sokka runs into Azula.


Drinking Leads to Betrayal

Chapter one: Jack Daniels

**Note:** I do not advertise underage drinking. This story takes place in a time and culture were the age of maturity is 14 for most countries in the avatar world. This is why some characters in this story are able to purchase alcohol.

Sokka sighed as he stretched before he grabbed his pack and climbed off Appa, Sokka and Appa were currently a mile outside of earth kingdom town of Jong. After the moose lion incident Sokka decided it was better for his heath to leave the gang to their training and take a break himself some were else. Toph said he could stay at the Beifong estate that was in the nearby town and could use the money in the safe to pay for food. Toph gave Sokka the combination buy making rock pictures of the stone dale the safe had.

So Toph gave Sokka the combination to the safe and her passport to prove he could stay in the estate without problems. Toph gave Sokka the combination buy making rock pictures of the stone dale the safe had. She also told Sokka were the hidden key is, but he would still need find a way to open the gate.

Sokka takes a moment to scratch his light beard. Toph earth bended his whet stone a few days ago demonstrating earth bending affects different types of rock to Aang. And she had already mixt the rocks together in a different demonstration and launched it some were far away by the time Sokka looked for it. As a result Sokka could not sharpen his knife to the point where he could shave. And Sokka was not going to use Aang's heavy wedge shaver on his face, with his luck he would slice his cheek open.

"Well Appa I'll see you in a few weeks. Please keep the kids out of trouble well I'm gone and don't eat Momo." Sokka told the sky bison as he rubbed its head.

Appa growled and licked the boy's face. Sokka knew this meant Appa would make sure they were safe. Sokka did not know why but he could always understand an animals and they could understand him.

Sokka shoulders his pack and starts to walks the mile to Jong. After about half an hour of walking Sokka arrives at the town of Jong.

"Halt state your name and business in Jong boy." A tall gate guard tells Sokka.

"I am Sokka, Mrs. Beifong sent me to prepare the estate for her. You see Mrs. Beifong wants to spend some quality girl time with her daughter. She plans to take her here to celebrate her finally moving up a level in her earth bending class next month. Mrs. Beifong gave me the young Miss Beifong's passport as proof Sir." Sokka easily gives the guard a half-truth as he hands the guard Toph's passport.

Sokka may not be able to lie very well but he could tell half-truths quite easily. And he was quite the actor when he needed to be. He just did not like to lie is why he was bad at it.

"And is the lady on the ostrich horse with you Sokka?" the guard asks.

Sokka looks at the girl on the ostrich horse. She is a short girl with long black hair and is wearing higher end earth kingdom clothes. Her clothes consisted of a pair of black pants that where tucked into her black boots which had a green stripe around the ankles. A green sort sleeve shirt was covered by a black over shirt, with a long green strip of cloth going to her knees and a gold caller. Her hands were covered in black cloth bracers with two green strips around her wrists. She had a yellow sash wrapped around her waist several times. Finally the girls face was partially concealed by the conical straw hat she ware.

Because the guard was eight inches taller than Sokka he could not see the girls face but Sokka could. It was the Fire Princess herself and Sokka could tell she looked worried as their eyes met.

'I could easily use this as an opportunity to capture the only legitimate heir of the Fire Nation at the moment. This could possibly end the war as well for a time at least. But that would not bring a lasting peace. Fuck it' Sokka thinks.

As tempting as it was to at least get a temporary peace, Sokka knew that only Aang could bring a lasting peace to the world.

"Yes she is my girlfriend Azula, lady Beifong said she was ok with us being together in the house as long as the manner gets cleaned. And before you start thinking it's the Fire Lord's daughter she is not. She was named after the Azure Bay." Sokka lies to the guard as he grabs the rains of the ostrich horse.

"We'll enjoy your stay in Jong." The guard says as he steps aside.

"It is embarrassing but I kind of used the directions to the estate to help start a fire last night. Could you please give me directions." Sokka asks the guard.

"Of course just head down the road until you see the gate with the winged boar on it. That is the Beifong estate." The helpful guard tells Sokka.

"Thank you you're a life saver. Well let's get going Honey we have had a long trip and I am sure Yakul is thirsty." Sokka says as he leads ostrich horse to the estate.

**With Azula…**

'Great first Daddy shows up at Red Base to oversee the final construction on the drill. Then he tells me I have been working too hard and forces me to take a vacation until the drill is complete. At least he will let me lead the assault. And since I wanted to be face less for a time I had to choose an Earth Kingdom Town to vacation in. After all Jong does have the best hot springs in the earth kingdom. And what happens when I get here. I run into the water present with the cute ass.' Azula blushes with that thought.

'To make matters worse instead of turning me in right away were I have a chance to get away, he instead choses to lie and say I'm his girlfriend. But why did he give a good reason for me to use my real name? I will have to follow his lead at least until night fall. Then I can kill him, set fire to the Beifong estate and slip out in the chaos.' Azula thinks as she lets the boy lead the way.

The two teens walk in an awkward silence for five minutes before they arrived at the Beifong estate in Jong. After arriving at the large house Sokka easily open's the gate with boomerang.

"I can fix it later." Sokka tells Azula before she can even ask.

The two proceed to take a moment to admire the architecture of the house. The house was made completely out of granite and was two stories tall. This particular estate was done in the style most large houses in Ba Sing Se are done in. The gate Sokka just broke was made from steel bars that were plated in gold.

Sokka leads the ostrich horse to the large barn in the back of the house.

"Let me help you down." Sokka tells Azula as he holds out his arms for her.

Azula out of habit lets Sokka help her down, glaring at him from under her hat as Sokka held her by the waist.

"Why did you not turn me in peasant?" Azula asks the boy.

After all it had been bugging her since Sokka could have just killed the ostrich horse to slow her escape. Then the guards would have been alerted to her presence and she would have been captured within the hour. Of course she would killed the boy, before killing herself so she could not be used against her father, but that was beside the point.

"Well you would most likely kill me before killing yourself so you could not be used against your nation. And also since this town has no strategic value besides being a bit of a resort town, so I doubt your here to gather intelligence. So the question is why you are here." Sokka says with a smile as he removes the sadel form Yakul along with Azula's bags.

"True and since you gave me a good cover story I will tell you why I'm here. Daddy thinks I need a vacation. That is all I can tell you though. Your name is Sokka right?" Azula tells the boy.

"Yes it is Azula. Since you're probably planning on killing me in my sleep and maybe setting the house on fire to escape let me tell you this now. You have my word that I will not turn you in. Aang beating your father is the best bet for a lasting peace. You capture could only guaranteed a cease fire until your rescuer then your father would probably send some new super weapon to wipe out this town. So you can either spend your full vacation time with me or cut it short and go back to red base. But I would be honor bound to try to stop you and I do not feel like dyeing today. By the way I'm willing sighing a truce for the time we are in Jong together." Sokka tells Azula.

"Well I would rather not have to deal with Daddy sending me back to the Motherland for having to cut my vacation short, so I will trust you a small amount. But you are taking me out drinking tonight. Got that." Azula tells Sokka, as she pokes him in the chest with her sharp nails.

"Why do you want to go out drinking?" Sokka asks the girl as he carries Azula and his bags into the house.

The weird thing was that was what Sokka planned to do tonight. He has never had the chance to consume alcohol. At first it was because as acting chief he had to worry about the village, then after leaving with Aang and Katara and as the oldest in the group, Sokka had to keep an eye on them.

"Because I have never had the chance to consume alcohol. Since I just came of age recently and have had to chaise your little group, along with other things I have not had the chance to try alcohol. And I assume you will be using the Beifong money well staying here and as I am your 'girlfriend' you will be paying for my drinks. Now let's get this place cleaned up. Now go put my things in the master bedroom well I find the cleaning supplies" Azula tells Sokka.

"Yes mam." Sokka tells Azula.

"Funny thing is that's what I was planning to do tonight, go drinking. At least I get to spend time with a very beautiful girl for at least a few days." Sokka says deciding to be brave and flirt with Azula.

Sokka's comments throw's Azula off balance but she admits to herself she likes the attention Sokka just gave her.

"You better keep up the compliments as it might just be the only think keeping you alive." Azula tells Sokka.

"I glade I have a survival tactic now." Sokka tells the girl with a charming smile.

"Yes it's to keep me happy. Now I will dust and remove the furniture covers. When you're done the bags in the rooms you will sweep out the house." Azula orders Sokka as she steps up to the door.

"Give me a moment to find the key." Sokka tells the girl as he grabs a rock and starts shaking it.

"What are you doing?" Azula asks confused with the boy's behavior.

"Aha found it. Wait what did you say?" Sokka asks as he splits the rock in half reveling a key.

"Never mind." Azula tells Sokka.

'What is with this boy one minuet he seems like a tactical genius the next he is a bubbling fool. And why do I find that cute?' Azula thinks to herself.

"Well let's get started." Sokka says enthusiasm.

**About two hours later…**

Azula wipes the sweat off her brow as she puts away the feather-duster after finally finishing the dusting.

'Once we finish concurring the earth kingdom I am going to either buy or seizing this place form the Beifong family. Maybe I can get them to give it to me as a gift.' Azula thinks to herself.

After all the interior was just as nice as the exterior. Besides she could not burn this place down since it was made almost entirely out of stone. But she did like the carved columns of the house and with a bit of remodeling it would be fit for someone of her stature.

"All done Azula?" Sokka asks Azula causing the girl to jump in fright.

"How the hell is an oaf like you so quiet?" Azula yells at Sokka as she hits him on the head.

"Aaaahhhhh. What the fuck is your head made of steel?" Azula yells louder as she hold her hand.

"I am a hunter as well as a warrior I'm supposed to be quiet. Any way I was thinking do you want to go to a bar to drink or should we go pick out a bottle of something and drink here. By the way you look great with your hair down like that Azula." Sokka tells the girl as a large smoking bump appears on his head.

Azula's hair was warn in a half knot with a green and black ribbon used to tie it up. (Think Ursa's hair style but using what Azula used to tie up her hair in Ba Sing Se.)

"We will drink here. But first we need to scrub the floor. You do the second floor and I'll take first floor. After that I will take a bath in the master bedroom well you take one in the other bathroom. Then we will go get a bottle of spirits." Azula tells Sokka with a bright red blush on her face.

'After all if I make a fool of myself I want as few people as possible to witness it. And why can't I stop my blushing when this boy complements me.' Azula thinks as she shoves a bucket into Sokka's hands.

"Go start scrubbing I added the cleaner to the bucket already. So all you need to do is add hot water." Azula orders Sokka.

Sokka just gives Azula a smile as he walks away.

**With Sokka…**

'Why do I find powerful strong willed girls so attractive, especially when they can kick my ass? I mean first its Suki, then Yue and now Azula. Gees no wonder my fate is full of struggle and aguish most of my own making. I am attracted to bitches and I love it. I'll check out that forge I saw in the barn tomorrow. After all I have been meaning to make a new spear. That should also take my mind off the extremely beautiful girl I will be staying with.' Sokka thinks as he works on the second floor's floor.

**With Azula…**

Azula lets out an uncharacteristically cute little sneeze.

'Some one better be thinking good thoughts about me. If they are not I will have to kill them slowly when I find them.' Azula thinks as she wipes her nose with a handkerchief. Azula then gets back to work on scrubbing the first floor.

Azula may not seem the type to do domestic work. But do to her time in the Fire Nation Royal Academy for Girls Azula was forced to learned several domestic skills. As a result she developed the habit of doing her own choirs, but she still made her servants help her every now and then.

**Two hours later…**

Sokka walked back down to the first floor to find that Azula was putting her supplies away.

"Well hello Azula glad to see you're done too." Sokka tells the girl.

To Sokka's disappointment, this time Azula does not jump in fright.

"Give me your bucket so I can put it away." Azula says as she holds out her hand.

"Here you go Princess." Sokka says as he hands her the bucket.

Azula takes a sniff of the air as Sokka steps by her.

"You stink go take a shower now. Your smell is aggravating my royal nose." Azula tells Sokka.

"At least it's a cute nose I am offending. I'll go take that that shower now. See you in a bit." Sokka says as Azula's face goes bright red.

"You look even cuter when you blush Azula." Sokka tells her as he walks away.

Azula fed up with being the only one blushing slaps Sokka's ass.

"Get cleaned up you. You have a great body Sokka, nice firm muscles form what I felt. And your ass looks so delicious I just want to bite it." Azula says still blushing but she was given the satisfaction of seeing Sokka's face go bright red from her actions.

Azula proceeds to go to the master bedroom where Sokka left her pack earlier. The master bedroom is quite extravagant with a large four post bed made from marble. The posts were exquisitely carved in the shape of badger moles. Azula had put silk sheets on the bed along with a nice comforter all costume made for the bed. The comforter was black with the Beifong crest adorned on it. There were also several turtle duck down pillows with gold and green silk cases. The bed was also more comfortable than the one Azula had back home.

The rest of the room was made in similar styling. Azula goes to the chest of drawers and pulled out a copy of the outfit she was wearing but with a red sash. She also grabs a pair of white socks.

Azula did not know why but she decided to wear her dark blue lace bra that had a light purple bow on the front and a matching thong with the same bow on the front of it. She did not know why she bought this set nor why she felt the need to wear it.

Azula then walked to the large bathroom connected to the room. She giggled when she saw the large bathtub, it had been so long since she had a chance to take a bath since Red Base only had showers. Azula then turns on the water and she is delighted to find the Beifong's have hot running water.

As the tub fills Azula removes her boots and armguards and sets them were they will not get wet. She then undoes her yellow sash and lets it drop to the floor. Azula then proceeds to pull off the two shirts she is wearing and drops them to the floor as well. Azula's large round c-cup breasts were shown clad in her plain light red bra. Azula quickly drops her pants showing her large heart shaped ass and wide child baring hips.

Azula's large ass was well framed by her light red thong that said 'Spank Me' on the front in black letters and 'HARD' on the back. Azula slips her thong down her legs showing her trimmed bush shaped like the Fire Nation symbol. Azula reaches behind her back to unhook her bra letting it slide down her frame reveling her large light pink nipples. Azula has a flat stomach with a lite six pack. Azula proceed to take a moment to look at herself in the large mirror the bathroom has.

"Looks like my tits got bigger again I'll probably need new bras soon." Azula says to herself as she checks the weight of her boobs.

Azula then undoes her hair tie. Her long dark brown hair drops form the middle of her back to just above her large butt. Azula then turns around to look at her rear.

"Still the best ass in the Fire Nation." Azula says with a smile as she slaps her right ass cheek.

Azula then turn to the bathtub to see it full enough for her to get in. With a giggle she jumps into the tub. She takes a look at the soups and shampoos that Mrs. Beifong must have left here. Azula decides to try a new shampoo that she liked the smell of.

After finishing her bath Azula dry's her body off with a towel she found in the bathroom. After wrapping her hair Azula gets dressed in her clean clothes. Now dressed she returns to the bedroom and sits as the vanity. Azula let her long hair out of her towel and proceed to brush her hair with the brush her mother got her before she was banished. Well she does she looks at the makeup Mrs. Beifong had.

Azula did not wear makeup often, she only wears a small amount during royal balls or parties. But she felt like putting some on tonight for some reason she could not explain.

'I can't believe I'm going to put on makeup for that Water Tribe savage. But that is a nice shade of dark red eye shadow and she has matching lipstick.' Azula thinks as she starts to put the eye shadow on.

Azula then puts the dark red lipstick on her plump pink lips. When she finished she takes a look at herself in the mirror and blows a kiss to herself. She then gets up and ties her hair up in a half knot with the ribbon she used earlier.

**With Sokka…**

Sokka was waiting in the sitting room for Azula to finish her bath. Thanks to his sister he knew better then to try to get the girl to hurry up, especially when there was hot water to use. Sokka had decided to put on some better clothes consisting of a black earth kingdom button up shirt that that he found in a closet. The shirt was sleeveless and hade white trim circling his shoulders and button up part. Sokka was wearing nice pair of black pants as well his normal belt. Sokka decide to wear his hair down for a change. Well in the bathroom Sokka also found a razor he shaved too.

The sitting room Sokka is sitting in has two couches with a coffee table in front of it. On one of the walls is a portrait of the Beifong's holding a baby Toph. Several other tables are around the room along with a nice recliner. Several crystal figurines are in a cabinet on the far end of the room.

Sokka had found some shoe polish and took the time to shine up his black boots. He just put them on when herd Azula's footsteps coming into the room. Sokka looked up as she came in and was amazed.

**With Azula as she enters the room…**

"Do you like what you see Savage?" Azula asks the boy. She put her right hand on her hip before she cocked her waist to the left.

Azula would admit he looked even better with his hair down. It also looked like he put some effort in looking a bit nicer. He also must have found a razor since he shaved off the light beard he had earlier. Azula thought Sokka looked better clean shaven.

"Yes I do Azula, quite a bit. I will admit you look extremely beautiful without makeup but what your wearing looks great on you, it really suits you. By the way is it ok if we stop at the curriers office before we purchase the alcohol?" Sokka asks as he stands up from the couch he was sitting on.

"Yes its fine with me. Let's go." Azula says as she starts for the door.

Sokka walks up to her and offers his arm. Azula decides to take it as they walk.

Sokka and Azula were given several smiles from the villagers as they walked. The two teens also heard several older woman mentioning how cute they looked together causing them to blush a bit. As the came to the curriers office. Sokka opens the door for Azula before following her in.

"What can I do for you two today?" the young clerk asks the two as the door jingles.

"I need this letter sent to the Beifong estate in Gaoling with your fastest carrier. It's for Mrs. Beifong." Sokka says as he puts a letter on the counter.

"That will be three silvers sir." The clerk tells Sokka.

"Make sure the carrier knows it is only to be given to Mrs. Beifong." Sokka says before he puts not only the three silvers on the counter but also ten gold pieces.

"Five for you and five for the carrier. Have a good day sir." Sokka says a he leaves with Azula.

The two teens then proceed to the local liquor store.

**After getting back to the Beifong estate…**

Sokka and Azula had decided to stop for dinner on the way to the liquor store. The two decided to buy two bottles of a whisky called 'Jack Daniel's Single Barrel Select, sour mash whisky.' What caught there attention was the square bottle with a long neck the alcohol came in. Sokka also got bought two old fashion tumblers at the store along with the whisky. After they got back to the estate they locked the door before they enter the sitting room.

"Are you ready to have your first drink? And let me say it's a bit of an honor to share this experience with you Azula." Sokka says with a smile on his face.

The two teens are sitting across from each other one on each of the two couches in the sitting room in front of a coffee table.

"Let's do this Sokka." Azula says with a smile on her face as well. After all she has been having fun with the boy all evening and was hoping it would continue.

Azula then grabs the bottle Sokka was holding and pores two measure of the whisky into the gasses Sokka bought.

"We drink it at the same time Sokka." Azula says as she hands him one of the tumblers.

After a count of three from Sokka the two have their first taste of alcohol. Neither spit out the whiskey after downing there glasses.

"Not bad more please." Sokka says.

"I agree." Azula says.

Halfway through the bottle Sokka and Azula are sitting side by side on one of the couch. Both teens are quite tipsy at the moment.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Sokka asks Azula as he finishes a glass of whiskey.

"Why don't you kiss me and find out." Azula says as she finishes her glass as well.

Before Azula could refill there glasses Sokka pulls her onto his lap, he puts his hands on her cheeks and proceeds to kiss Azula on the lips. Azula kisses the boy back and deepens it by opening her mouth and licking Sokka's lips. Sokka responds to Azula's invitation. After a few munities the two brake away panting.

"Let's take this to the master bedroom, My Savage." Azula tells Sokka, before she kisses him again.

Sokka does not say anything he just picks Azula up. Sokka then does as Azula tolled him and carries Azula to the bedroom. Azula rips off Sokka's shirt as he walks. She proceeds to pull back form the kiss to look at the boy's body. Sokka has a chiseled chest that felt like warm steel under Azula's fingers. Sokka also had a very impressive eight pack set of abs as well.

"Mm I like your tasty looking body My Savage." Azula says before Sokka slams her against the wall and gives her another kiss.

"How much do you like that shirt?" Sokka asks the princess after breaking the kiss.

"I have two more like it just rip them off." Azula orders before kissing the boy again.

Sokka does as she asks ripping off Azula's shirt and seeing her large breasts in the dark blue bra in the green glow of the light crystals after breaking the kiss.

"You definite have a nice body. A warrior woman's body I like it." Sokka tells Azula before continuing to carry her to the bed room, as Azula lightly bites his chest.

Sokka kicks open the door to the master bedroom and then slams it shut with his foot, the click of the doors lock following soon after.

**To be continued…**

**Please please review I am starved for criticism or questions or ideas for how my story might go. I feel this helps with the righting processes when it comes to fan fiction since it gets people thinking of the story they are working on. All reviews are answered.**


End file.
